


They Reminded Me Of You

by TisBee



Series: 100 ways to say I love you [2]
Category: Murder Most Unladylike Series - Robin Stevens
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, General fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:08:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23562094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TisBee/pseuds/TisBee
Summary: Day two of 100 ways to say I love you 'it reminded me of you' although I adapted the phrase only slightly
Relationships: Amina El Maghrabi/Daisy Wells
Series: 100 ways to say I love you [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1694650
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	They Reminded Me Of You

**Author's Note:**

> I love: damina

Amina strolled through the open field, hand in hand with Daisy. These were her favourite kind of days.

The days when it was just them- together. Not that she didn’t love hanging out with Hazel and Alexander and George and Kitty and Beanie and Lavinia. Of course she did, but time with her girlfriend was precious to her, and it seemed to be few and far between right now.

Daisy sat down with a thump, then flopped back into the grass, her golden hair fanning out around her head like a halo. 

Amina rolled her eyes and joined her, taking her hand and entwining it in hers. She couldn’t help but wonder how Daisy always looked so perfect, but decided she would just antagonise herself. It would do her no good to compare herself, but she could definitely admire her. 

She sat up with a sigh.

Seeing a tall, perfect looking flower, she picked it absentmindedly, and kept picking them until she held a small bouquet. She glanced at Daisy, who seemed to be playing with some flowers too, and Amina presented them to her with a smile.

“These are for you.” She said quietly.

Daisy stared at them for a second. “Really?” She asked in disbelief.

“They reminded me of you.” Amina told her, a soft smile on her face.

Daisy beamed, then showed her a flower crown made of daisies. Amina chuckled lightly. 

“I made this for you. Because I’m the most important person in your life.” Daisy told her matter fo factly, balancing the crown very carefully on Amina’s head.

“Of course.” She replied, tucking one flower behind her ear and the rest in her breast pocket. She planted a soft kiss on Daisy’s forehead, and Daisy pulled her into a ‘real’ kiss, as she would say.


End file.
